


A Night You'll Never Forget

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor and Yuri's first sexy times after the press conference in episode 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a snippet out of my other story Endless Surprises http://archiveofourown.org/works/8500648/chapters/19480624  
> which I am putting here because that story is rated g but this is not.
> 
> It makes more sense in context but I think it's okay on it's own.

“Yuri! You’re back! Ah…I’m sorry…” Victor started to apologise as Yuri’s eyes took in the posters that had spilled over the bed and the floor.

“Why were you in my room?” Yuri asked, he didn’t seem angry though.

“Your sister…she mentioned the posters and I know I shouldn’t have but…” Victor blushed, he didn’t normally blush but he knew he’d been wrong. He started to gather the papers but Yuri, smiling, bent and helped him gather them in a pile.

“It’s fine. I was going to tell you anyway. Besides I don’t need the posters when I have the real person.” Yuri put the posters down on his desk, not sparing them a second glance and sat next to Victor resting his head on his coach’s shoulder. Victor took deep breath as Yuri’s hand covered his own. “Did Minako translate my press conference for you like I asked?” Yuri asked.

“Yes.” Victor turned his hand over to intertwine his fingers with Yuri’s, “I didn’t expect you to confess your feelings to me through a live press conference.” Victor said it with a laugh but it was a gentle one.

“I meant it.  Every word…can I get your response?” Yuri was trembling against him.  Victor brought his free hand to Yuri’s cheek, running his fingertips down the jawline and underneath the chin to gently guide Yuri’s head so that they were looking at each other.

“My answer is that of course I feel the same. I fell in love with you from the first moment.” Victor told him before finally bringing his lips to Yuri’s.  He had been wanting to do this for so long, Yuri kissed him back and then with a sudden intake of breath he pulled Victor to him a tight embrace. The gentle kiss turned passionate and hungry. Victor, surprised, gave a little sound of pleasure.

His hands travelled into Yuri’s hair as the younger man’s hungry kissing moved from Victor’s mouth and down his neck. Suddenly Yuri stopped, hiding his face in Victor’s neck and holding him close.

“I have never been interested in sex really.  I have never really ever wanted anyone…but I want you. I want you so badly.” Yuri told him. Victor couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s fine because I want to give myself to you.” Victor told him and he felt Yuri shudder against him. Then Yuri was pulling off his jacket and throwing it to the ground.  Victor ended up on his back on the bed, under Yuri, and focused on getting that god-awful tie off of his young lover. He threw it into the bin and was pleased that his aim was true before being distracted by Yuri’s hand moving under the robe and across Victor’s chest.  

“You’re so aggressive today my Yuri!” Victor gasped out as he started to unbutton Yuri’s shirt.

“I’m happy.” Came the reply followed by a kiss. Victor smiled and kissed him back, tenderly and lingering.

“I am too.”

Clothing was shed quickly and Victor felt a thrill as he saw a look of such passion and need in Yuri’s eyes.  An expression that was close to and yet so much more than his Eros performance. They didn’t hurry.  They showered each other with kisses, hands roaming over naked flesh.  Sometimes Yuri would stop and pull back to look at Victor with a kind of wonder his fingers resting on Victor’s lips, or caressed his cheek.

Victor had had sex many times but this was different. He had never felt his heart as engaged in the act as his body. Every touch of Yuri’s fingers was like a fire across his soul.

Finally, Yuri’s hand moved down Victor’s side, across his hip and gently closed around his cock stroking him with a gentle but firm touch. Victor moaned and leaned against his lover as his own hand found Yuri’s cock. They stroked each other as Yuri continued to kiss Victor’s neck, the tip of his tongue drawing teasing patterns. To his surprise Victor realised he was already close to orgasm.

“Yuri…” he whimpered clinging to Yuri with his free hand and leaning his forehead against the brunette’s shoulder, “Yuri I’m gonna come!” he managed to gasp out.

“Me too!” Yuri replied, breathing hard, “Victor I love you…” he added in a whisper by Victor’s ear.  Startled Victor gave a moan and came over Yuri’s hand, Yuri followed quickly after.

They stayed side by side in a mess of tangled limbs for a while, exchanging kisses and caresses, before finally pulling away and cleaning themselves up.

“I’m going to take a bath; do you want to join me?” Yuri asked Victor as he retrieved articles of clothing from floor.

“Yes! Then let’s go to bed, where do you want to sleep? Here or in my room?” Victor asked putting an arm around Yuri and kissing his cheek. Yuri blushes slightly, and smiled back.

“Your room’s fine, there’s more room for Makkachin.”  They kissed again and Victor rested his forehead against his lover’s.

“I love you so much…thank you for falling in love with the real me.”

“Thank you for teaching me what love is.”


End file.
